Remember The Magic
by Sarah Jayne
Summary: Eve & Nicholas are madly in love, however when Nicholas's secret past catches up with him, he has no option but to flee. This leaves Eve confused, frightened and alone but she doesn't give up hope that she can find him again. Will she ever find him? What will happen when they come face to face again? Can they go back to how they were or is there too much standing in their way?


1)

I basked in the ambiance of the white, heaven-like room as I lay on my side with my eyes fixed firmly on the wall clock whilst my mind ticked over in time with the gentle rhythm. My fingers absent-mindedly tugged gently at the quilt that was tucked under my arms securely. My breathing was shallow and my skin was warm via the sunlight gently leaking through the curtain drawn window. My eyes then slowly wandered the room, glorifying at the feel of it. I felt like an angel and this was my heaven, pure white everywhere. The walls, the ceiling, the furniture. The only speck of colour I could see was a pile of discarded clothes in a heap in the corner of the room and the huge dark oak king sized bed, I found myself lying in. The candles that were hanging in the white lanterns were still visible in the dimmed dawn and the red rose petals that were once neatly arranged in the centre of the bed were now of their own will, scattered around the room. I slowly reached out my hand to pick up a rouge petal by the side of the bed and lifted it to my face, remembering the night that presented itself not just a few hours ago. My heart started fluttering as my senses ignited in memory and a small smile crept across my lips as I heard an almost silent rustle behind me and I felt a very welcome heat press against my back.

"Hey…" I heard a deep gristly voice greet me. "You're awake already, are you ok?"

His big, strong hand rested itself upon my waist and gently began rubbing in circles and his soft as he levered himself higher to press his full lips against my shoulder, making their way up to my neck with his stubble leaving a gentle scratch in its wake which elated a small child-like giggle from me and I felt a grin spread across his lips as he continued his sensual assault on my skin up to my ear where he pulled gently at the lobe, his hot heavy breath gave me instant goose flesh. I turned my head to the side to look at him, the sight taking my breath away. His emerald green eyes- though tired- were looking right at me full of wanton, love and unadulterated passion. His pink, slightly pouty lips were parted as he lifted his face from my skin to look down at me; his breath was unexpectedly heady lingering concoction of last night's wine and me.

I lowered my shoulder to the bed, effectively lying on my back as I ran my hand through his soft beard, up the side of his face and buried themselves in his thick, dark brown bed hair. He lowered himself down on his side, taking his weight on his elbow as he moved his free hand to trace across my stomach in sweet, delicate patterns. I looked up at him -the image before me leaving me completely speechless- and nodded. My reply was a heart-melting side smile from him as the room fell silent to sound around us with only the tension, the pure passion and chemistry screaming at us.

We lay for what seemed like an eternity just staring at each other, our eyes not daring to wander when his hands moved from my stomach and made their way upwards where he started to slowly stroke my face. My lips twitched invisibly at his touch and he reciprocated by tracing my lips with his thumb which I puckered and smoothly kissed him with. His face dropped the smile though the painfully beautiful man-in-love expression was still dominant there. _Oh what this man does to me…_ His hands moved from my lips to my cheeks, on a one way trail down my body where he used one soft skinned finger to slowly make its way down my neck, hitting each sensitive spot on the way down causing me to graze my teeth over my bottom lip and briefly close my eyes, inhaling a sharp yet shaky breath. My eyes fluttered open to find his still fixed on mine though his exploration never stopped. His next port of call was my collar where he traced the bone, taking his sweet time. My breathing became slightly quicker and my insides began to quiver as he then directed his touch to my right shoulder where he applied slight pressure to his grip and began massaging. I exhaled deeply as my back arched slightly into him causing him to slide his hands down my right side which released the dozen captive butterflies deep in my stomach. He stopped at my hip where he traced a few circles and then with feather light pressure he moved the same single finger back up my body where it came down in contact with my mint green corset type bra clad breast. The tightness in the grip of his hair intensified the look he gave me as he traced the lining of the bra, moving across to accommodate my left breast and down my left side to my hip where he fixed his grip, flicking his eyes down to his hands and then back up towards me.

My hands slackened off from his hair and began their own descent down his neck where they gently scratched at his skin. They didn't stop until they reached his bulging biceps where they gripped of their own accord to the hard muscle. I moved his free arm from its place on my hip to wrap around my back as I arched my back to press my front into him and lifted my head from the quilted pillow to cement my lips to his in the most gentle fashion. He responded without hesitation. The second his lips began to move against mine, the wind was knocked from my sails as he left me utterly breathless. His hand that was resting on the base of my spine moved down over my behind which he gently squeezed in the process of gripping my thigh and lifting it slightly to allow his legs to tangle with mine. I rolled over onto my side to face him, all without moving my lips from his. I could feel his heartbeat pounding through his bare, chiseled, God like chest.

"Turn on your front" He whispered against my lips and maneuvered my body to lie on my front. I pouted up at him, upset at having to leave his lips. "I want to touch you _everywhere_" He smiled, judging my reaction, "lay your head down".

I lay my cheek on the pillow, doing my best to keep an eye on him to watch his muscles bend and flex as he straddled the backs of my legs. The feel of his satin boxer shorts against my skin caused the goose bumps to rise instantly. The heat radiating from him had all my senses in overload. I felt him lean forward, unsnap my bra and press his lips to the backs of my shoulders. I stopped breathing immediately, the sensations rocketing through my blood. I turned my face into the pillow, trying desperately to suppress the urge to squeal like a triumphant school girl, everything he did from the way he looked at me, to the way he touched me, to the way he said my name just sent my heart into orbit. The man was perfect and I had no intentions of letting him go… ever. I turned my head back to the side once I'd gathered my equilibrium and closed my eyes.

"That's it baby, just you relax. I'll look after you" His sweet words resonated in my brain as his lips travelled down my back and stopped just above my behind for a split second before he continued. His lips slowly lingered over my behind as he moved further and further down to kiss right down my legs. I heard him chuckle as he lowered himself, getting closer to my feet. I opened my eyes, my body tightening in anticipation. I knew what was coming.

The second his finger touched the sole of my foot, I squeaked, jumping up to tuck my feet under me, away from this attacking hands. I looked up at him and watched him sit himself back on his heels. He pressed his hand over his heart as he tipped his head back, laughing his young carefree, 24 year old laugh.

"That wasn't funny" I mock pouted as I sat up against the headboard, curling myself into a little ball.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry…" He grinned at me as he started crawling up the bed.

"Stay where you are, don't come any closer…" I tried to threaten but the grin on my face gave me away.

"Oh Eva, I just want to say I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He poked out his bottom lip as he took place right in front of me.

I stared at him, analyzing his body language. I saw his hands twitch and I didn't even get a chance to run before he tackled me to the bed, his hands commencing in a merciless attack. The squeals erupted from my mouth as he began tickling my body all over, my ribs, my sides, my legs, my feet. I tried to fight him off as best I could, pushing against his solid chest with all my might with no success.

"You're going to have to do better than that" he laughed grabbing both my hands in one of his, pinning them above my head. His free hand continued the assault.

"No, please, please. Stop. Stop! Nicholas, please!" I squealed, kicking my legs in an attempt to get him off.

"Please, what?" He raised an eyebrow at me, his fingers slowing…

"Please…" I begged again in hope that he'd take pity on me.

"Please. What. Eve?" he asked again, grinning from ear to ear as he stopped, leering over me just mere inches from my face, panting as though he's just ran a marathon.

"Please…" I whispered, completely and utterly breathless. I fluttered my eyes up at him, biting my lip softly. He bit his own lip in response.

"Do you have any idea how absolutely breath-taking you are? How your laugh sings its way right to my heart?" He whispered back, his hand travelling up to rest on my cheek. I leaned into it, closing my eyes smiling.

"Nicholas…" I mewl, full of pure want for the God before me.

"Yes, Eve?" He replies in a whisper, leaning down to run his nose along my own.

I tilt my head up and secure my lips to his, kissing him with all the passion I could muster. I wrap my arms around his back, pulling him fully onto me, wanting to feel close to him, as close as I possibly could. He let out a small moan and balanced himself up on his elbows, his hands moving to my hair, effectively caging my head between his forearms. My fingers twisted themselves in his hair as our lips wrestled with each other. His tongue then flicked out and ran itself along my lip, asking permission which I willingly granted. I opened my mouth to welcome his and our tongues began a slow sensual dance, eliciting moans from the two of us. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach going crazy as we welded to each other…

"Skin…" He whispered against my lips and sat himself up to slowly drag the straps of my undone bra down my arms and drop it onto the floor. He looked down at me biting his lip as he closed his eyes, I flicked my eyes downwards and found his very impressive erection growing under his boxers.

"You like?" I asked quietly, smirking as I raised an eyebrow.

"Love…" He groaned. "Skin…"

I instinctively put my hand to my mouth, my teeth gently clamping around the edge of my index finger as I watched him slide his hands in the waistband of my matching mint green lace panties and slide them down over my legs. I bent my knees to assist him and raised my legs to a ninety degree angle and rested them against his shoulder to help discard of them completely. Naked and his. I flicked out my long, deep brunette hair to lay on the pillow in a fan shape around me. I looked up and found him watching me intently, his emerald eyes now the colour of the sea.

"You are a Goddess, Eve" He choked out in a groan as he grabbed my leg and ran his hand from my ankle to my knee and back before replacing it with his mouth, kissing his way back up to my knee.

A small squeak escaped my lips as my hands found their way back to his hair and began to massage his scalp, softly. His soft lips caressed my legs as he eagerly made his way to my thighs, stopping at the apex. He looked up at me, giving me his heart- melting smile as he lowered his face again.

"Nicholas, no…" I managed to choke out. He stopped in his tracks, snapping his head up to look at me.

"What, baby? Are you alright?" His voice sounded panicked. I gave him a reassuring smile as I sat up, cupping his face.

"I need you up this end first" I whispered as I pulled him further up the bed as I lay back down.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, crushed my body to his, my breasts solid against his chest and pressed my lips to his when we began our mangling of tongues once more. The pace picking up slightly, the atmosphere dripping with want, need, desire, love and pure lust. He reached down, grabbing my knee and pulled it around his waist. I flexed my hips, driving myself into him, my lips never leaving his. His groan echoed in my mouth and I grinned to myself.

"I _need_ you, Eve" He almost pleaded.

"I'm here. I'm here" I whispered on his lips, stroking his hair.

He pulled his lips away from mine and continued down my neck where he sucked on the sensitive spots, my hips gyrating with each one he made contact with. My fingers tightened in his hair, the sensations heightening. He continued down my neck and onto my chest, his target obvious. His lips latched onto my sensitive nipple as he began to caress it, making me mewl out. A small groan escaped his lips as his tongue darted out, smoothing across the sensitive flesh, my back arched further in order to push my body even closer to his. The pleasure continued as he moved further down my body still his tongue sliding down my body, dipped into my navel and slowed considerably on my hips.

He looked up at me, the look in his eyes unlike anything I'd ever seen. Deep, sultry, seductive and all round sexy. His gaze was fixed upon mine as he lowered his face to me and acutely dragged his tongue across my bundle of nerves. Upon the instant contact, my eyes closed, my head tipped and my mouth opened though no sound came out. My fingers almost hurt with the vice like grip I had on his hair. I felt his hands move up to pull mine away from his head.

"Watch…" He whispered as my head bolted forward and my eyes locked on his. His clasped my hands tightly and continued his sweet torture.

"Please, please, please" I rasped as I bucked my hips upwards to his mouth.

"Mmm" He groaned against me before lifting his head. He crawled up my body, bringing our hands with him to rest on either side of my head.

We stared at each other, I could see him in all his glory, his feelings and the expressions in his eyes laid bare in front of me. The taste of his kisses still lingered on my lips making them tingle in excited apprehension. I could smell him and the strong odour of sex, lust and man. I could hear his laboured breath, panting with pure want. The only thing left to do now was…

"Oh baby…" He slurred as he slid off his boxers and buried himself home.

My teeth clamped down on my bottom lip as I felt every single movement, feeling so full. He leaned down, pressing his nose gently against mine, looking deep into my eyes as he began to slowly rock us. He squeezed my fingertips as he smiled down at me, pressing his lips to mine in a number of kisses. The pleasure washed upon me like the waves upon the shore, my spine shuddered each time he filled me to the hilt and my lips hungrily feasted upon his like it was my last meal. Everything about the man drove me absolutely wild and in this very moment nothing else in the world mattered. Just him and I in our own little bubble away from listening ears and peering eyes.

I closed my eyes and slowly began pumping my hips upwards to meet each of his thrusts in turn. His small groans pushed me on, hearing how I made him felt left a proud feeling in my heart as though it was about to burst.

"_Baby, Eve… I want you to look at me, I want to do this together_" He whispered into my ear, causing me to open my eyes and watch his face contort in forms of pleasure. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"_Yes, Nicholas_" I choked out as the waves of pleasure started to build and build until the dam eventually burst and the waves rocketed straight through my body. I began to internally convulse as my body tightened. I wrapped my legs around his waist and squeezed at his hands so hard they began to cramp.

He grinned down at me before he lay his forehead against my shoulder and I felt his climax take over his body. He shuddered like he was cold though he was burning hot. I took my hand out of his and began rubbing his back soothingly. He started kissing along my shoulder blades as his weight collapsed totally and his pants matched my own.

"It gets better and better every time with you" he chuckled as he rolled off of me to the bed beside me and tucked me under his arm. "Now will you go back to sleep, we have many plans for the day and I want you awake and alert for all of them"

He kissed my head as I nodded. "Yes, boss" I tucked myself under his chin and he pulled the quilt up to cover my breasts.

"Good, now close your eyes. I'll be right here when you wake"

"I wouldn't let you go anywhere if you tried, Nicholas. I love you too much"

I heard him chuckle and say what I thought sounded like "Not half as much as I love you, Evangeline"

But I was already asleep…


End file.
